


Just The Four of Us

by InkSilver, UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blarry - Freeform, Dlaise, Drarry, F/M, Lunarry, M/M, Multi, Multi shipping, Poly Relationship, WIP, druna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSilver/pseuds/InkSilver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Blaise and Luna both agree, their little family could stretch to include one more, but Draco's not so sure about their choice. Being nice to Potter is one thing, but dating him is a whole other.





	1. Chapter 1

A bell rang as Gringott’s double doors opened. That's new, Draco thought. As the elegant tinkling sound filled the entrance room, Draco stepped aside and allowed Luna and Blaise to pass. He jumped as a hand slapped his arse and then quickly hid itself. The other two snickered to themselves.

“Which one of you did that?” Draco demanded, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh come on Dray,” Blaise purred, pulling Luna closer to him, “You know you love it.”

“Blaise!” Draco hissed.

As the man turned red, Luna giggled and slipped out of Blaise’s grasp. She straightened the odd, little radish-shaped bag slung over her shoulders. “Will you two be fine staying here while I go to withdraw the money from my account?”

“Of course,” Blaise said, and wrapped an arm around frowning, blushing Draco, tucking _him_ close instead.

“Are you sure you don't want to just withdraw from the either of our accounts, though? It'd barely make a dent,” Draco said, but Luna shook her head. She'd heard nothing but this the whole walk down Diagon Alley.

“No, I told you both this is my thing. I have to deal with it myself otherwise there will be bad karma.” Luna insisted, holding up a hand to their protests. She waved brightly and entered the bank, Draco and Blaise standing in her place behind her.

The second door didn't have a bell that rang, but creaked as it weighed on its hinges. Luna walked slowly, tracing the intricate patterns on the ceiling with here eyes as she did, as she always did. Her small heels make delightful clicking sounds on the marble floor.

Harry was just biding his grouchy bank teller a ‘Good day’ when he spotted her. She was walking heel to toe and gazing upwards, a dreamy look on her face as always. He grinned, delighted, and called out to her, “Luna!”

The woman spun around on her heels just as the goblin turned to glare at Harry for speaking so loudly. Harry bashfully whispered an apology and ducked away quickly, coming up to Luna and pulling her into an unexpected hug. She pushed back in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Harry! It's so good to see you!” Luna gasped. Harry had to hunch over slightly to keep from pulling the tiny Ravenclaw off her feet.

“It's so good to see you too Luna! Ah- what are you doing here?” 

Luna finally let him go, “I'm just making a withdraw, same as you. My father broke a few things at St. M’s and I'll need to pay for those as well as his usually bills.”

“Well I'm actually here to cash my last check, but I am sorry about your father Luna. I read your story in the Quibbler.”

“It's quite fine," she waved off his sympathy. "It's what was best for him.” Harry noticed the small wrinkles that formed on the outer edges of her eyes and just how bright her eyes were. The blue of her sundress matched them, Harry thought very nicely.

“You look great, by the way Luna.”

“Well thank you for the flattery Harry, but I know I'm getting older. I've accepted it.”

“It wasn't flattery- I promise! I do mean it,” Harry said.

“Well in that case you look rather fine for thirty as well.”

Blushing happily, he said, “Well I’m not thirty just yet.”

“I know, but your birthday is coming up in a month. Hermione and Ron have planned on throwing you a surprise party.”

“Oh,” Harry frowned confusedly, “Thank you for that?”

“It's no problem,” she smiled, then paused, biting her lip. “It really was great to see you Harry, but I'd best be off.”

“Oh, yes. Me as well,” Harry awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He went back in for another hug and squeezed the woman dearly, then stepped away, “I’ll see you at the party I hope?”

“Oh absolutely! Goodbye Harry!”

“Bye Luna!” Harry waved at her retreating figure. Luna skip-hopped her way to the nearest desk and raised herself up far enough to cheerfully greet the Goblin. It scowled back at her and Harry laughed joyfully at the display. 

He exited the room shaking his head slightly and humming under his breath. He supposed his friend would always be odd. Wonderfully odd, but odd nonetheless. The door sighed as he pushed himself through. 

Harry was just about to apparate home, his wand in hand, when heard a loud “Potter!” coming adjacent from Gringotts’ exit. He was embarrassed by how loud he screamed, his arse hitting the floor and his wand clattering somewhere behind him.

“What the fuck, Zabini?” Blaise smirked and beckoned Harry over. The man looked semi-genial and so he obeyed, lifting up and rubbing his bottom as he walked.

Blaise Zabini- the arse- sat eagle spread on a wooden bench before the double doors. Unsurprisingly Draco Malfoy sat next to him, or, more accurately on top of him. The blond's legs were criss-crossed over the other man’s lap while a pair of dark hands held him into place. Both were dressed casually in shorts and t-shirts.

“Hello Malfoy, _Zabini,_ ” Harry said.

Blaise carefully removed the blond's legs from his lap and rose to his feet. When he'd finished shaking Harry’s hand, Draco simply tucked himself beneath his arm again and greeted Harry with a nod. “Hello Harry, you've forgotten your wand right over there.”

The Gryffindor looked down at his empty hand, “Oh- erm- excuse me. _Accio wand!_ ” Harry’s wand flew from where it had rolled to and slapped into his hand.

“Nice trick,” Malfoy smirked, but Harry noticed that he immediately winced very slightly and hit Blaise along his side. The man’s chin was raised so high, though, that he never even saw the blond’s glare.

Harry rolled his eyes ever so slightly, “Thank you. So what are you doing here? You're not going to go inside are you?”

Blaise smiled, “Actually, I was just going to ask you the same question. One would think the great Harry Potter would have servants to go out and do his bidding for him.”

“Are you kidding?” Harry guffawed, “I can't even get the Head Auror to take me off of _one_ midnight shift. What makes you think I have any real influence?

“No, I just came deposit a couple months worth of checks. Been procrastinating on that one for a while.” Harry found himself surprised by how easily his conversation flowed with Zabini.

Blaise nodded intently, “And that's where you work, is it? At the Ministry, as an Auror?”

“Auror, Hatherford’s lapdog; whatever you want to call it.”

“Hatherford?” Draco posed, “He's head Auror now is he?”

“Yeah, ‘ve been hoping I could take his place for a while now, but you know bureaucracy...

“Erm,” Harry coughed, “What is it you said you were here for again?”

The blond ran a hand through his hair as Blaise spoke, “We're just waiting for someone.”  
“Oh, and who's that?”

“Our girlfriend,” he said, smiling devilishly. Harry noticed his eyes crinkled slightly as well, as Luna’s did.

“I'm sorry, girlfriend?” Harry said. He pointed a hand between the minimal space separating the two, “I thought you were together.”

Draco didn't roll his eyes, he made sure of that, but he scoffed overzealously. “We are,” he said, “We all are.”

“All three of you? Together?” Harry frowned, “I didn't know that was possi- well I didn't know it was a thing people did. No offense.”

“None taken; wizarding law doesn't really acknowledge us either, but I digress.” Harry saw the first signs of a smile creeping up on Draco’s face. His eyes brightened and that hackneyed smirk started to level out.

He heard the door sigh behind him and turned towards the noise. Luna emerged, her blue dress fluttering forward, and headed to them.

“Harry! I'd thought you'd have left already.”

“I would have but it seems I'm running into everyone from school today. Luna do you rememb-” Luna stood next to Zabini and pressed up onto her tippy-toes to kiss him on cheek. The woman then turned and leaned into Draco, the other man retracted his arm to allow her in.

“What was that, Harry?” Luna asked in a dreamy voice.

Harry stood astounded, “I- no- nothing. I-” His bushy eyebrows knit together.

“Are you quite finished, Love?” Draco directed his question at Luna. The woman nodded, “I don't think there is anything else _I_ need at Diagon, you?”

“Nothing for me, Blaise?”

“Still no. Do you still want to take the walk back though?”

“Absolutely. Whenever it's sunny like this the Sun Sprites dance about and it's awful pretty.”

“Well then that's settled. Anything with Sprites and I'm game.”

“It was nice running into you, Harry. Very informative,” Blaise dimpled.

Harry blinked, “Um, you're welcome? It was nice to run into you… all. You all.”

Blaise chuckled, “Good bye, Harry.”

“See you soon Harry!”

“Potter.”

The three quit the building as one and let the door fall shut behind them. Meanwhile Harry stood grasping for words or some semblance of understanding about what the hell he'd just witnessed.

Harry stumbled backwards and summoned his wand which had, once more, fallen to the floor, and he gripped it tightly as he apparated home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about rare pairs, I know, but I just a really good vibe from all of them! Hope you liked this, please leave a kudos and a comment if you did. Seriously, any comment! Even if you hated it! Tell me! (Okay maybe not that lol)
> 
> Tumblr: @UnusuallyZealousBurgette


	2. Chapter 2

A gentle hand guided Harry forward, or was backwards, was that possible? Didn't matter, he'd lost all sense of direction after the second apparition. Hermione whispered in his ear, “We’re almost there, I promise.”

“‘Mione what's the big deal? I already know you're throwing me a surprise party so there's no reason to _blindly_ guide me to your flat.” The woman snickered.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, “Just a little further.”

Harry could tell he was outdoors from the leaves that crunched underfoot and the warm July rays that kissed his skin. Finally, Hermione stopped and spun him around, he thought. She snatched the blindfold from his head and revealed what looked like a park. A pretty park, with wide rivers down the way and cobblestone walkways, but one that was completely empty.

“I swear to Merlin if someone pops out and tried to kill me.…”

“Surprise!” Harry’s heart convulsed and he spun around to find one of the largest groups of people he'd ever seen screaming at him and shooting poppers. He looked over the crowd; many members of the order and the entire D.A. was there, and so many more. Harry found himself feeling a sort of panicked happiness. Oh, surprise parties.

“Happy birthday, you old geezer!” Sirius pat him on the back and pushed him into the crowd.

“Happy Thirtieth!” said Remus.

“Congratulations!” Cho cried.

And Ron, who stopped to pull him into a bracing hug, said, “Well done, mate. You didn't die!”

“Wow.” Harry clapped Ron on the back and got a good view of his party from behind his orange head and between countless others. Atop a bed of cleanly trimmed grass clean white tablecloths decorated with pastels of red and orange floated, it seemed; balloons hung from the chairs tucked under the circular tables; buffets with sandwiches, mini pies, alcohol, and nothing more. Did they hire cellist? “I can honestly say that I didn't expect anything this formal,” Harry chuckled.

Hermione tsked. “You're an adult now, Harry. It's all tea cakes and black tea from here.”

“What does that even mean?”

Sirius leaned in for a conspiratorial whisper. “Never fret, Hermy also booked a club for us ‘adults’ after lunch. We'd only let her be a grunch for so long.” He winked and Harry roared with laughter. As Hermione glared up at him, the greying man shrugged helplessly and leaned back onto Remus.

Harry threw open his arms and began returning hugs heartily; “Come on, hugs for all! Nope, nope we're doing this now- I love you guysss!” He cried in a mushy voice. His heart felt full.

As the party’s main guest began making rounds, Draco stood from his table to fill his wine glass. Blaise- or, no was it Luna- landed a smack to the arse and he growled again. Draco thought he really hated them sometimes, but surreptitiously biting his lip with pleasure.

At the buffet table there was a large selection of wines and champagnes set sitting in oversized ice buckets, but Draco only had eyes for one: a perfectly aged Sauvignon blanc. His fingers danced with joy around the tip of the bottle; he lifted it up and out and attempted to flick the cork out, but it didn't budge. Must be muggle made. That'd explain why it tasted so good.

Draco looked around for a corkscrew but couldn't find one. Screw it, he thought, taking his wand from his back pocket. He closed one eye and pointed his wand squarely; the cork popped off and flew into the air- fuck. 

“Well don't kill someone on my birthday.” Harry placed a hand on his shoulder and handed him the cork with the other; Draco jumped.

“Potter!”

“Malfoy. Didn't think Luna would bring the whole lollipop guild to my party.” The man grinned toothily and Draco felt himself shiver.

“I assure,” Draco said as he began to pour his wine, shaking his head, “I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.” He swirled his glass and took a quick sip, savouring the flavor. Breaking from his reverie, he hit Harry with a glare, “Well what are you waiting for Potter? Grab a glass- go on. It is your birthday.”

Harry chuckled, would Malfoy be so bossy. He picked up the closest cup- a champagne flute- and held it towards the man who sighed in a deep, disappointed fashion. Harry found the reaction quite pleasing and merely nodded towards the flute, a large smile on his face.

“I swear if this wasn't your party…” Draco filled the tiny glass, and then pulled his wine glass to his mouth.

“What no cheers?” Draco snorted into his drink.

“Happy thirtieth, Scarhead.” He smiled.

“I thank you very sweetly.” Harry was sure that one went right over his head as well, but hoped that Malfoy would simply add it to the list of ‘Potter’s weird quirks’. He couldn't help laugh to himself.

“So… tell me something.”

“Tell you what?” Draco asked, a relaxed expression falling onto his face.

“I don't know, something interesting. I've only just taken a break from the hug fest, don't let this time be wasted on you now.” Harry downed his drink, then pointed to the bottle for more. The blond complied.

“I'm afraid,” Draco said, “You've got to be more clever with your conversation starters.”

“Ugh, fine. You're a lot of work you know, Malfoy. Tell me… about your relationship. Or is that too nosy? Seems like the only thing I really know about current you, besides the fact that you enjoy cuddling in banks.”

“I'd expect nothing less from you,” Draco said, “but I don't think there's much there you would care to hear that's not political. You know, bonding laws and such.”

“Ah, so you would be bonded if you could?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. When Malfoy flourished his left hand, he could see a silver band adorned the fourth finger.

“That's lovely,” Harry said, taking the hand. Draco froze a bit and blushed. He thought, for some reason, that it felt odd for Potter to be admiring his ring. He held back a cough.

After a moment, Harry dropped the hand and shot a quick glance to his own left hand, then to Blaise and Luna whispering at their own table.

“Who’d’ve ever though, eh? The three of you?”

“Certainly not me,” Draco chuckled. “Blaise, yes, but Loony Luna Lovegood- I can say that now, I'm dating the loon.”

Harry guffawed loudly, almost too loudly, “Just as I imagined you'd be in relationships. Equally unbearable and insulting.”

“I take offense to that, you know,” Draco said, leaning back on the table and taking a sip of his wine.

“Yes I'm sure you do.” and after a quiet moment, he continued, “Nice waistcoat by the way. ‘S very victorian.”

“Potter I swear to Salazar.”  
_______________________________________________________

Luna’s hair fell into her face as she leaned over her boyfriend’s lap to steal a bite of his sandwich. She spoke through the mess of crumbs and a smile, “They're getting along quite well.” For the last few minutes she'd been watching Draco and Harry converse, not unlike old friends- which they weren't to her recollection.

“The napkin, love.” Blaise handed her an orange paper cloth, which she rejected with appall.

“Poppycock,” Luna said. “What on earth do I need a napkin for?”

Blaise snorted, raising an eyebrow, “To keep from embarrassing me?”

Luna took another messy bite of the finger sandwich, consequently spilling bread and cheese into her lap without care. So what if her pants were white, wasn't that the fun. She sighed. “Get yourself a fourth boyfriend to do that, dear. Neither Draco nor I will be volunteering, not when there are nargles at risk.”

He shook his head. “They are getting along quite well, aren't they?”

“You like him too, don't you?” Luna asked.

“What I've seen of him yes,” Blaise purred. She slapped his arm.

“You dirty cheater,” Luna said calmly. “You know I didn't mean it like that.”

“Well you did tell me to get a new boyfriend, didn't you?”

Luna stood and brushed off her legs. She placed an arm under the man’s armpit and hoisted him up, right poncy suit and all. “You need to go socialize; I think you're going stir-crazy. You've actually listened to me for once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great time with everybody's characterization in this chapter, especially Luna's though she only got a short part!! Also, I thought that in the last chapter I might have been too... outsidish? I can't think of the word. Basically I used too many sentences just detailing action with not enough incite, I thought. Usually I think explaining everything makes my writing corny, but I shy away from that element to much. So, I tried not to do that here? I hope it was successful and that you liked it too! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by @InkSilver here on AO3

“Ready?” Draco asked as he and Harry stood side-by-side leaning drunkenly against each other in preparation to disapparate, the party winding down behind them.

Harry giggled and burped into Draco’s ear. 

“Oh dear Merlin that's disgusting, Potter! Would you –” the blond stopped mid-sentence and began laughing wildly as a fuzzy thought occurred to him. He leaned himself onto the other, equally wobbly man.

“Wha-what –” Harry couldn't stop giggling, “What's so funny?”

Draco continually slapped Harry’s upper arm, and said between outbursts of laughter, “We’re going to get splinched so bad!”  
They both went quiet for a moment at what would normall be a sobering thought, then burst out laughing again.  
“Merlin,” Harry cried, “this is how I'm going to die!”

“Oh- oh- oh!” Draco gasped for breath. He thought hard through the fog of his brain for a moment, then flicked his wand. They landed – surprisingly unharmed – on Draco’s doormat and promptly fell down, utterly disoriented.

“Potter shhh!” The blond whisper-shouted, trying without much success to shove the other off him.  
Harry hiccupped. “Why?” He managed to get a couple limbs in contact with the ground long enough to heave himself up. The cold pricked at his numb skin like dull needles.

“You'll get me in trouble, you prat!”

“What the hell, Malloy?” Harry chuckled, not even noticing his mistake, “With who?”

“I dunno. Blaise probably.”  


Shushing his amused companion, Draco unlocked the door as quietly as he could, and the two men stumbled inside. Watching Draco’s attempt at tiptoeing in his drunken state, Harry broke out in another fit of giggles and promptly fell onto the couch, a warmth filling him up. Vaguely, he saw Malfoy grab a blanket and pair of pajamas out of thin air – like magic!

“You can stay here tonight, Potter, just don't go breaking things or something or other,” he said as he yawned and threw a comforter over Harry’s head. Harry fell backwards, giving a barely visible two-fingered salute. “Night, Malkoy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Draco said sleepily and wandered off toward bed.

____________________________________________________

Harry woke the next morning with the worst damned headache he'd ever felt – though, of course, they all felt that way. He was almost tempted to raise his wand to hex away he sun.

His glasses had fallen to the floor sometime during the night, and when he put them on he spotted a blue flask, the lid a dull gold, sitting on the end table. Harry quickly fumbled it open and downed the contents before sitting back with a happy sigh, closing his eyes. As the icy-cold potion filled him up, he felt his sanity returning to him, along with his will to live. 

He ran his hand down the soft fabric of the couch and his eyes flew open. Where the bloody fuck was he?

 _I didn't go home with someone, did I?_ Harry thought. Well, he was sleeping on a couch, so unless he’d gotten into a quarrel with his one-night stand, that didn't seem plausible.

Harry stood up, deciding to take a look around. The room he was in now very clearly was a living room. If he had to guess he was in a condo or townhouse, or something like that. The lone couch was a large grey compact that spread across the southeast corner of the room covered in mismatched pillows and throws, and by front door, true west, there was a key rack with several hooks, and all kinds of photos hung on the wall. The opposite corner of the room opened onto a small kitchen and dining room complete with a delicately ornate kitchen table that looked old enough that it couldn’t possibly stand on its own, yet it did.

Harry placed a finger on the first picture frame, squinting through the awful morning light’s glare. The first person he saw strangely seemed to resemble Malfoy, and they were hugging what looked to be Luna– Wait. Was he at Luna, Malfoy, and Zabini’s place? The next photo showed Malfoy and Zabini building castles at the beach. Yep, this was the trio’s house. However fuzzy, Harry could now vaguely recall talking, dancing, and most importantly, _drinking_ with Draco Malfoy at his birthday party and apparrating back here together.

Okay, so if this was the trio’s place, as Harry had so creatively dubbed them, then that would mean that they were around here somewhere? He thought to go look for them, but paused a moment, unsure if doing so would violate their privacy. But, he soon pushed that thought from his head in order to satisfy his acute curiosity.

Harry took the first doorway he found, on the south wall beside the couch, which opened onto a short hallway. The first open door was, sure enough, to their shared room. Tangled up on a king-size bed were the three of them all in their own pajamas, Blaise and Luna huddled together, and Draco spread out over the two of them.

An odd feeling rose in his chest at the sight, and Harry turned away, pushing that feeling away as well. He felt that he'd better thank them in some way for their unknowing hospitality instead of just taking off. Harry quickly cast a thorough cleaning spell over himself, and walked into the kitchen.

Now, when was the last time he'd cooked?

____________________________________________________

Blaise was the first to get up after Harry, awakening to the heavy scent burning. Without saying a word to the others, he hopped out of bed and ran into the next room bare-footed only to find it was merely Harry, dressed in a pair of Draco’s old Hogwarts sweats, setting their bacon ablaze. 

Blaise held back a laugh and rubbed a hand down his face. He propped himself against the dining room table, amusement holding his tongue, content to watch the wild-hairded man and wait to be noticed. As Harry reached for a spatula behind him, he caught sight of the wizard and jumped, nearly dropping a pan on his foot. Now _that_ was a priceless look.

“Looks like Draco’s brought a boy home,” Blaise said in an intentionally deep and sultry voice.

“Zabini! I'm sorry– I was trying to make breakfast because Dra-Malfoy let me stay– And I wanted to say thank you but– I didn't mean to burn all your bacon,” he finished weakly.

Blaise’s head dropped forward into his hands as his shoulders shook with laughter. Eventually he got enough control of himself to walk over put what Harry was “cooking” under a stasis charm.

“It's perfectly fine, Harry, and much appreciated, really, but I'm not going to allow you to finish this.”

Harry blushed and stepped back from the stove with his hands buried hands buried in his hair. “Fair enough.”

Realizing the meat was beyond salvaging, Blaise threw it out. He cleaned the pan with a quick charm, and began grabbing what bacon was left in the package to grill. Potter had taken out enough supplies to create a small feast – good thing he'd woken up so soon.

“So tell me, Potter,” Blaise began casually as he poked at the popping bacon with a set of tongs, “what are your intentions with my boyfriend?”

Harry jumped again. “B– What?”

Blaise chuckled deeply, “Merlin, you’re easy to rile up. You know, I don't know how you messed this up. It's really quite easy.”

Harry shook his head, a veritable bird’s nest it was. “I couldn't get it off the pan to flip it,” he explained.

“Well that's easy to do. Here,” Blaise motioned Harry closer and placed his arms around Harry’s waist, taking hold of his wrists. “Just take the tongs…Harry, that's a fork.”

“Er, oh. Sorry,” Harry could feel every inch of his face burning red, and was glad his face couldn't be seen from where Blaise stood.

“It's fine,” Blaise kept chuckling in that deep, rich way of his. “Okay, now take the tongs and ease one edge under the end of a slice of bacon– no you're pushing it down. Just jiggle it up… and lay it down on the other side! See, that's not so hard, Harry. Just be careful of the hot oil.”

Silently, Harry disagreed about how easy it was, especially with the distraction of Blaise’s hands on his hips and the heat rising up from the stove. With Blaise’s help, he finished flipping the rest of the bacon before gratefully stepping away from the stove. He wiped a bead of sweat from his face with his forearm and took a seat at the table. “I used to cook quite a bit, you know.”

“Can't say I believe that,” Blaise teased, lighting a second burner and placing a pan on it with a slab of butter already in the pan.

“Well it's true either way. When I was younger, I was the cook of the family.”

“Seems like an interesting story?” Blaise said, a question in his voice.

“Maybe I'll tell it to you one day.”

The man shook his head and cracked a couple of eggs into the pan. “Can you put some bread into the toaster? And try not to burn anything please, Master Chef.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.”

By the time the bread popped up from the toaster and Blaise had put all of the food onto plates, Draco and Luna had wandered their way into the kitchen. After piling the toast onto a plate, Harry cast a quick glance towards Draco and Luna as they entered the dining area, and then did a double-take. Luna had a bed sheet wrapped around herself, the end trailing behind her, and Draco wore only a pair of trousers. Harry couldn’t help but notice the love marks trailing up and down what was visible of both of their upper bodies, Draco’s most especially, the bruises stark against pale skin. 

“Oh! Should I…” Harry looked away hurriedly, though he found himself reluctant to do so.

Draco looked astonished at the sight of Harry as he stopped on his tracks and buried his head into the witch’s neck. She broke into endless giggles.

“No, Potter,” Draco assured him when he’d recovered from the surprise of finding Harry in his kitchen. “I'm sorry, I forgot you were here.”

Blaise simply turned his head and summoned a shirt for the man. “No need to be so dramatic. I'm sure Harry has seen a hickey before, haven't you, Harry?”

Draco felt confused for a moment at Harry’s answering blush, but decided to ignore it and to pull the shirt over his head. He and Luna took a seat at the kitchen table.

“I thought I heard more than one pair of feet stumbling in last night,” Luna said with slight smirk. “Thank you so much for making breakfast for us, you two.” Blaise leaned past her to place a couple plates on the table and she caught Blaise’s face in her hands to give him a soft kiss.

“Well,” he said, traipsing back into the kitchen for more plates, “it was all Harry really. He's a real wiz in the kitchen,” Blaise added, with a wink to Harry.

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, totally,” Harry answered, embarrassed and a little out of step from the conversation. He pulled four glasses from the cupboard and placed them on the table.

Blaise and Harry took their seats, joining the other two at the table; the trio huddled together on one side, with Harry on the other.  
“So…now what?” he asked, suddenly feeling uncertain.

“Well, Potter,” Draco replied, neatly placing a napkin on his lap, “it's called eating. You see, you put the food in your mouth and you chew it, maybe swallow it –”

“I know what chewing is, Malfoy.”

“Go ahead, then.”

Harry couldn’t help himself. He smiled.

____________________________________________________

Harry sat at his office desk the following work day twiddling his thumbs. It was a slow day, painfully slow. No missions, no meetings, not even much paperwork to file. Just him, his empty office, and his traitorous thoughts.

His mind kept bringing him back to breakfast with the trio, the day after his party. Just sitting with them and laughing, talking and eating. Really, every little thing about the trio seemed to be invading his mind on this excruciatingly slow day – Draco’s smirk, Luna’s laugh, Blaise’s touch, the smattering of small bruises down their necks and chests…  
Harry shook his head vigorously in a vain attempt to wipe the blissful images from his mind. He _really_ shouldn’t be having these thoughts. They’re taken. All of them. With each other. Surely this had to be an entirely unreached level of wrong.  
Harry dropped his head into his hands. He was the worst friend imaginable.

Suddenly, there was a loud tap on the office window interrupting his churning thoughts. Harry spun around to find a small black owl peeping through, waiting to gain entry. His skin tingling with excitement at the thought of something to do, Harry quickly leapt forward to open the window and invited the bird in to retrieve its message.

“Hello, girl,” he murmured softly as he ran his hand through its soft feathers. “There're some treats over there if you want them?” The animal cooed and flew off in search of the food.

The envelope it gave was plain white and offered no clue as to its contents or the sender apart from the Slytherin emblem on the corner. Inside, though, was something Harry recognized easily: a piece of messenger paper. Slowly, the words revealed themselves as he pulled the paper out.

**Harry,**  
**We’d like to invite you to have dinner at our place tomorrow night if you're free.**

There was no signature at the end, but he knew immediately who “we” were. As Harry breathed the words in, they disappeared from the page. Fuck. Blinking rapidly, he felt around for a quill and some ink to write his response.

**Dinner tomorrow night? With all of you?**

His words melted into the paper.

**Yes, Harry. With all of us. Can you make it?**

Harry paused for a moment before writing his next lines. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea, and he knew it. But it wasn't like this was some kind of date, was it? It was dinner. Just dinner. He wrote his next words very carefully.

**Yes, I'm free, and I'd be happy to come by.**

He could practically hear Blaise’s snarky laugh ringing in his ears.

**Great, then. Come by at six (that's p.m., Harry), and bring red wine, would you? Or, in fact, anything but white. I'm tired of Draco’s fancy White Merlot.**

Harry snickered.

**Will do. Six it is then.**

Harry leaned back in his chair feeling excited and nervous all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you did please leave a kudos and a comment! I'd really appreciate it. Seriously, any comment! What you liked, what you thought was funny, what you hated (okay maybe not that last one...)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @UnusuallyZealousBurgette


End file.
